


"Take Care Of Me"

by StarryOfThy



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, How Do I Tag, M/M, Maverick X, Why Did I Write This?, Zero wants his boyfriend back, post x6?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryOfThy/pseuds/StarryOfThy
Summary: "It's good to see you're safe, X. I was really worried about you.""Sorry about that.""Don't worry. It's all over. Go home and rest. You've earned it.""But Zero!""... What... What if I become one of the Mavericks?""... Don't ask such a silly question. I'm breaking contact now.""Wait! Zero! I'm- I'm serious!""...""Zero, if- if I become a Maverick, you have to take care of me.""...""Don't be ridiculous. Now hurry on back."---I thought of that conversation hundreds of times before. How X was so concerned about going Maverick. How I told him not to worry about it. How he asked me to "take care of him". I had thought over those words hundreds of times, trying to process the true meaning of those words. Take care of him? Like, retire him? Every part of me didn't want to believe that was their true meaning. Instead, I thought of it as arresting him and trying to bring him back to his senses. That's what I believed to be right for X. That's what he meant.Right?
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	"Take Care Of Me"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a repost of a story I wrote on Wattpad. This will probably be a multi-chapter thing and Idk if it's a good idea. But whatever, I'm really proud of it yet and thought it was okay enough for this.

Maverick Hunter X

Status: MISSING

Zero stared at the report quizzically, trying to comprehend the very thought. X missing... He wouldn't just disappear without a trace. Couldn't. He cares too much about the safety of humans and reploids to just leave them. The red Reploid couldn't understand how someone so kind and optimistic as X would leave in general. No one could understand why he left or where he went. Some think he sealed himself in stasis somewhere. Some say he's just living as a normal reploid. But... most theorize he went Maverick, and is somewhere with Sigma, plotting against the Maverick Hunters.

Zero dared not believe or even listen to their words, though. He was on a mission to find his best friend. And he would die trying if he had to.

\---

It's been several months since X's disappearance, and many Hunters here beginning to lose hope that he'd ever be found. Zero, however, remained ever diligent in his search for his best friend. He organized search parties during his free time and kept a close eye on surveillance of the city. His efforts were for naught, but he forced himself to believe he was getting ever closer to discovering X's whereabouts.

Despite his desperation to find his partner, Zero was still required to do his job. Being a Maverick Hunter kept his hands full and left little time for searching. The attacks seemed to increase over time, and the Hunters were beginning to get overwhelmed by the cries for help, both Human and Reploid. It must have been the news of one of the best Hunter's disappearance, and Sigma was taking advantage of this. It seemed as though there was no hope for the Maverick Hunters.

Zero was at the Hunter Base, once again sifting through the footage of security cameras placed by the Hunters throughout the city to monitor Maverick activity. He felt tired, but the motivation of X's discovery enough of a reward for him to continue. He had been on a long, hard mission that day, patrolling the streets and keeping a lookout for Mavericks. As an S Class Hunter, he was often viewed as a leader, and the lower ranks depended on him more often than most. Especially since X left...

He shook the thought away, trying to regain his determination. Finding X was the one thing always on his mind, and he was not keen on the idea of giving up on the blue Reploid. It just wasn't something he could physically compute. He could never think anything bad of X. He was just so much better morally than himself, and he knew that made him superior in several ways. He would always look for other ways other than violence, but when there was no other way, he took up the responsibility of taking care of Mavericks to protect people. Zero himself simply wouldn't hesitate in destroying a Maverick. That was the difference. The thing that made them so strangely different. Reason and inclination. An unlikely duo to say the least. Then again, opposites do attract, don't they?

All that Zero could do was hope. Hope to see the missing Hunter's face again, to be able to go on another mission with him. He would give anything just to have one more second with him... He desperately needed X, more than he ever thought he would. It was killing him not to be able to talk to his best friend.

But he never, ever let anyone know or see that kind of weakness. Not any other Hunters, and especially not any Mavericks. Only when he was sure he was alone did he ever let his despair show. It was utterly disgusting, and he knew it was so childish. Childish not to ask for reassurance(Though he doubted anyone would be able to supply it). Childish to think that the very concept of X, his caring personality, his green eyes...

Everything about him drove him crazy if he couldn't see it. That is what disgusted him the most about himself. Zero couldn't bear to live in a world without X. Without knowing for sure that X was safe, rest became less and less of a worry for the red Hunter. All he worried about was X. Some Reploids knew he was pushing it, others didn't, and none of them knew just how much Zero cared.

This is why he now was going over the security footage, thoroughly scanning for any trace of the blue Reploid. It was about 11:00 pm, maybe after, but he didn't bother looking. Any distraction made him cringe at himself and force himself to work longer. So he didn't look up from his work, even as he felt his eyes begin to close.

\- - -

Groaning, Zero sat up, opening his blue eyes. How long had he been out? It felt like hours. He had passed out while he had been working, it seemed. He groaned again, realizing he had made more work for himself by not keeping himself awake. More security footage to go through...

He wanted to hit himself for wasting time like that. He had gotten too desperate in his search for X and hadn't given his battery enough time to recharge. That set him back more than if he had even just rested. It irritated him beyond what he could comfortably compute. He had to think. No more making outlandish decisions like that. They affected both his mind and X's safety.

He would need a break eventually, that was certain. It felt horrible for him to have to think that, but he knew to find X, he had to change this schedule. Not to mention the pressure from Signas to clean up his act. Maybe X really was gone. Maybe he...

No. Not X. He would never do this. Zero mentally slapped himself for thinking like that. It was just impossible for X to do something so...

He just couldn't.

He shook his head, looking down at the screen and sighing. He should take a break. Maybe a mission or something. A recharge first, though. He needed that more than anything right now.

He stood, a bit wobbly from his low power, and closed the surveillance system before turning on his heels and leaving the room. He'd find X. He knew he would. He couldn't just disappear, not like how he sometimes wanted to. X wasn't that kind of Reploid.

Zero knew he couldn't have gone of his own accord.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short. Next chapter will be longer.


End file.
